To Have been Loved
by SSJ4Gohan2
Summary: When Misty gets married, what's Ash gonna do? Please R&R!My first fic! Chap 2 up
1. Oh no!

To Have been Loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so don't sue me!  
  
Ages:  
  
Ash Ketchum: 24  
  
Misty Waterflower: 24  
  
Rudy: 26  
  
Brock Slate: 29  
  
Ash Ketchum looked wide-eyed at the rectangular piece of paper in his hand reading its contents over and over again. The headline read, "Gym leaders Misty Waterflower and Rudy Konawa have just been married!"  
  
His mouth moved but no words came out. For the fourteen years he had known Misty, he had loved her. Her smile, her eyes, and her compassion for everyone she knew. Now, her heart could not be his. He sat in his room thinking. What he had just lost, why he lost it, and most of all how he could have changed it.  
  
Misty sat in her new room on Trovita Island. She should have felt excited that she was newlywed, yet remorse filled her everywhere. Why, you ask? Because her heart had never yearned for Rudy. It had yearned and pined for Ash Ketchum.   
  
But since he had won the title of Pokemon Master five years ago, he seemed so busy she felt she had to leave and to not be a thorn in his side. After she left, she met up once again with Rudy. After many rejections of going on a date, she finally agreed. Soon after, they started seeing each more frequently and after five years of seeing each other, Rudy finally popped the question. She had said yes and now here she was.  
  
Finally, after receiving a call from the league for a meeting, Ash went into his bedroom bathroom to shower and shave. When he came out, Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder having been awakened by the blasted phone. Ash walked into the garage and chose his new 2004 Ferrari Enzo. All through the ride, all he thought about was Misty's marriage to Rudy. 'Why not me,' he thought glumly.  
  
His attention focused on the meeting wondering what it was about, considering they never told him on the phone.   
  
Wonder what the meeting's about? Well R&R if you want me update. Give me at least 5. Constructive Criticism welcome!!!  
  
SSJ4 Gohan 


	2. WHAT!

To Have Been Loved (continued)  
  
Ages:  
  
Ash Ketchum: 24  
  
Misty Waterflower: 24  
  
Rudy Konawa: 26  
  
Brock Slate: 29  
  
While Ash was driving, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Ash spoke into the phone.  
  
"Ash?" A voice asked, "Ash is that you?  
  
"Brock!" Ash exclaimed, "It's me!"  
  
"Hey! Ash, how are you? Things going well? Do you know how Misty is?" He blabbered  
  
Ash's thought's darkened at the thought of Misty. Was everyone going to rub it in his face? "I'm fine, things are great, and last time I checked Misty just got married to Rudy," He said angrily  
  
Brock's eye's widened. (A/N: yeah right) Tracy had told him about Rudy and how he had wanted Misty to stay on Trovita. She had declined but now why would she go back? He had to make an excuse to get off the phone or Ash would take his anger out on him. "Uhh…I think I hear Suzie calling me. Got to go Ash!" He said nervously  
  
* click * Furious, Ash threw the phone down. Why did Brock remind him about Misty? He had just about forgotten it then Brock called. While Ash had been thinking and talking, he had unconsciously driven all the way to the league building. He parked the car and walked in…  
  
  
  
Misty walked around just plain bored. Mari was at school and Rudy was at the gym. She had played with her Pokemon and called some people but couldn't think of any thing to do now. She decided to go to the beach and try to get a suntan or catch some new Pokemon. But she had to call Rudy to tell him she was going. That was like a rule to Rudy.  
  
After calling him, she left. When she got there she laid out a towel and went straight into the water since she already had her bathing suit on. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a Qwilfish! She quickly grabbed Corsola's  
  
Pokeball and sent her out. "Corsola, Spike cannon!" Corsola obediently obeyed, "great, now tackle and then take down!"  
  
The Qwilfish was out before it could make a move. "Pokeball, go!" She yelled.  
  
Within seconds the ball glided back to her hand. "Yay, I caught a Qwilfish!" She cheered, "Good job, Corsola. Return!   
  
'Maybe I should spend my time training Qwilfish,' She thought…  
  
What?!?!?!?!" Ash nearly screamed  
  
The Elite Four had just told him he should take a year off because they were going to host a tournament so that a worthy opponent could actually challenge Ash. It seemed like a good thing but Ash hated not working and to not work for a year, was like living in Hell.  
  
"Look Ash, it may seem bad but can you take a vacation and maybe meet a girl or something," Bruno said, ending the last remark slyly.  
  
Ash reddened at this and shot Bruno a glare. Bruno just grinned.  
  
"You have to go, Ash. Don't worry about money because you'll still get paid," Lance stated firmly.  
  
Ash hesitantly agreed and then departed to McDonalds and Blockbuster since he had promised his Pokemon a movie and McDonalds.  
  
"What should I do for a job, Pikachu?" He asked his best pal, who was buckled up in the backseat.  
  
"Pika chu pi chu, Pikapi (Don't worry we'll think of something, Ash)" He stated  
  
Well that's another chapter and it might be a while before I update…  
  
Anyways! I want 15 reviews at least. That's not so much to ask for.  
  
Thanks for the advice, Anysia. This chapter's dedicated to you! R&R!!!  
  
SSJ4 Gohan 


	3. PIKA!

To Have been Loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or McDonalds so don't sue me!  
  
Ages:  
  
Ash Ketchum: 24  
  
Misty Waterflower: 24  
  
Rudy: 26  
  
Brock Slate: 29  
  
Ash stood at the behind the counter of McDonalds glumly. The day he had had to leave the League he had gone straight to Blockbuster and McDonalds. McDonalds being the latter he had noticed a "Now Hiring" sign and so here he was. Degraded from Pokemon Grand Master to a cashier at McDonalds. (AN: no offense to McDonalds employees!)His biggest problem with the job was that it was in Cerulean. It reminded him of her.   
  
Suddenly, a customer walked in. She had Pink hair, wore a green summer dress and had a straw hat on. (AN: Think Delia's gardening hat) Ash was fiddling with the cash register as she came up. Noticing her presence he said, "Welcome to McDonalds," he looked up at this point and promptly gasped.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Hi Ash, what's up?"  
  
Still shocked, he stammered back, "not m-much  
  
"Listen, can I get 3 Caesar Salad's?  
  
"What? Oh, right. Heh," as he typed in the order  
  
Lily surveyed him as he put in the order. He still had his ebony locks that, despite the fact were cut slightly shorter, were messy as anything. He was much more muscular than he was when he a 10 year-old. To top it off he still had that cute face. One word came to mind as she thought of him. Hot  
  
"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Ash suddenly blurted out.' What the hell was that?!?!?! Damn hormones.'  
  
"Um, sure!" she replied, "Why don't we go to that new restraunt Le Bleu?"  
  
"Err, okay how about I pick you up at 7:30 on Friday?" He asked calmly, while inside he was nowhere near calm. Thought's raced through his head like:  
  
'I'm going on my first date with my Love's sister!!'  
  
'I'm--wait, Damnit Le Bleu is expensive!  
  
'Who am I?!?!? Wait a second, I know who I am. Idiot.'  
  
'I'm hungry. Happy Meal!!!'  
  
'Wait, 7:30 is when Ash Ketchum's greatest moments is on! Damn...'  
  
"ASH?!?!?!?" Ash snapped out of his trance and looked at Lily, "Can I have my food now?"   
  
"Oh, right. Here it is," He said sheepishly   
  
"Thanks Ash" she cooed while giving him a seductive smile.  
  
Ash gulped  
  
Lily walked out the door and Ash let out a sigh of relief. Ash looked at the clock and cringed. His shift had ended 30 minutes ago. Pikachu would kill him. For one he owed the little mouse (Pika?!?!?!?) errr… cute little mouse 6 bottles of ketchup since Pikachu had crushed him in their weekly game of Poker.(don't ask) And second Delia had made the Pokemon promise to keep an eye on her "little baby." Sighing, Ash got out of his uniform and walked to his 2004 Acura MDX.  
  
After getting the ketchup bottles from Safeway, he went home and tried the futile effort of sneaking in but to no avail. Pikachu's hearing was as sharp as ever. The mouse ran to the doorway and started jabbering away in a lecture while shaking his fingers and head.  
  
"Pikachu kachu chu pika chu Pikapi..." (You should have been home a long time ago 'cause you know it's dangerous at night, Pikapi...)  
  
"I got a date"  
  
"Pikachu—PIKA?!?!" (And further—WHAT?!?!)  
  
Ash grinned at his friend's reaction, "I-got-a-date," he said slowly   
  
Pikachu looked annoyed and then sparked menacingly and then said,"Pika...Pikachu pi?"(Watch it...Who's it with anyway?)Grabbing a bottle of ketchup he slurped noisily.  
  
"Lily Waterflower"  
  
Pikachu choked then gagged on his ketchup.  
  
"Pi--pika chu?"(You-you're not kidding are you?)  
  
"Nope" he said...  
  
Misty slowly awoke from her peaceful slumber. She stretched, yawned and got out of bed. She took a shower and then had breakfast. While looking at the newspaper she saw the headline which read "League-Hosting Tournament. Gym Leaders from Kanto and the Orange islands are all invited."  
  
Misty glanced at her phone then reluctantly decided to call Rudy and tell him about the tournament.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rudy did you hear about the tournament?"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Should we go?  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Alright, I'll pack"  
  
"See ya, Honey"  
  
"Bye"  
  
After hanging up, Misty turned her attention to the and saw...  
  
Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Cliffy! It's 1 A.M. and im sitting here and listening to "Cleaning Out My Closet" and this is my longest chapter!!! Yay!!! Well, can I get some reviews? Free uh... candy if you review nicely! NO FLAMES! If you noticed I keep putting the car's specific name down, that's 'coz im a car fanatic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Time for me to go, Videl's calling. See ya!  
  
Gohan 


End file.
